Jugadas del Destino
by CeciPotterWeasley
Summary: (Esta historia ya la tengo terminada en Potterfics) Ginny y Harry son una pareja feliz y perfecta... La pelirroja esta embarazada de James... El día del parto, algo terrible pasara... 2 años después, la Jugarreta llegara a su fin.


Ginny estaba muy contenta, tendría al hijo que siempre quiso y el padre era el chico al que siempre amo.

Esa mañana, Harry había ido al trabajo, un elfo domestico se había quedado en la casa, ya que la pelirroja salió con Hermione a comprar.

La noche llego rápido. Eran más o menos las 21:30 hs, Ginny estaba en la cocina de Grinmiauld Place, tarareando una canción, cuando oyó la puerta.

Harry James Potter, un chico de 23 años, entraba por la puerta.

En sus ojos verdes esmeralda se notaba cierta preocupación:

-¿Harry?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, luego acaricio el vientre de su esposa: era enorme y tan hermoso:

-¿Cómo están los amores de mi vida?- pregunto el azabache, Ginny sonrió, jamás dejaría de amar a ese hombre:

-Pues James acaba de patear, así que… Creo que quiere decir que esta bien… Y yo estoy muy bien amor… ¿Cómo estás tú?- pregunto Ginny, Harry soltó un soplido quejoso:

- Pues tuve un día muy complicado… Mucho trabajo, muchos casos… ya sabes- dijo, Ginny lo beso y lo miro a los ojos, se le ocurrió algo y riendo le dijo:

-Tengo antojo-, Harry rápidamente se fue a buscar su capa de viaje, se acerco a Ginny nuevamente y le tomo la mano:

-¿Qué quiere mi princesita?-

-Tengo antojo de ti- le confeso riendo pícaramente, Harry se ruborizo, sonrió y la atrajo hacia el, la miro y la beso.

Luego de minutos (quizás horas) se separaron sonrientes. Aunque al ver a Ginny tan feliz, a Harry de golpe se le vino la imagen de lo que le sucedió antes de regresar a su casa y se le formo un nudo en el estomago. Ginny lo noto, la mirada esmeralda despedía miedo y preocupación:

-¿Qué te paso, Harry?- pregunto Ginny preocupada, la pelirroja lo conocía muy bien y estaba segura que le había pasado algo feo. El azabache negó con la cabeza, pero al ver la mirada insistente de Ginny, confeso:

-Es que… Esta tarde me encontré con Cho- al oírlo decir eso, el semblante de la pelirroja se ensombreció:

-Tranquila… No es nada raro… Ella me encontró a mí… Pero no venía sola… Estaba con su esposo Draco y con Romilda… Romilda Vane- añadió Harry, Ginny quedo pasmada, ¿Qué hacían Cho, Draco y la zorra de Romilda, tras su esposo?:

-Y bueno… me acorralaron- explico Harry, Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos:

-Me dijeron que si no te dejaba… Algo muy feo te iba a pasar a ti y al bebe…- acabo Harry con la voz quebrada, Ginny lo abrazo y quedo pensativa: ¿Para que querría Cho, que Harry se separe de ella, si ella estaba casada con Draco… Y el mismísimo Draco estaba ahí presente escuchando?:

-Tranquilo Harry… Estoy tranquila, por que se que ellos no dañarían ni a una mosca… Y menos a mi… ¡Que vengan! Van a ver lo que es la furia Weasley- dijo Ginny, lo ultimo divertida. Harry se separo de ella y la abrazo:

-Ginny… Nunca dudes lo mucho que te amo… Y espero que me perdones por ser un idiota al no haberte notado antes en Hogwarts…- se disculpo Harry, sinceramente, Ginny temió el tono de su voz, parecía una despedida:

-¡Por Dios, Potter! No me asustes… Y si me hubieras notado antes… Yo estaría embarazada a los 16 años… - replico, Harry rió, su expresión cambio, ahora estaba mas calmado y más tranquilo, la preocupación se había ido.

- ¿Qué cocino mi princesa, hoy?- pregunto Harry, Ginny rio nerviosamente y saco carne del horno:

-Un pequeño pollo al horno- respondió, los ojos esmeraldas del azabache pedían a gritos un pedazo de ese pollo. Le hizo gracia esa expresión de Harry:

-Te estas pareciendo cada vez más un Weasley- rió ella divertida, el oji verde se encogió de hombros:

-Sin estar embarazado, creo que me agarrara antojos a mí- dijo este, Ginny rió y le sirvió una porción de pollo, que el ojiverde devoró rápidamente.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto Harry, luego de haber terminado de comer. Ginny se levanto y una vez más se dirigió al horno, lo abrió y de el saco una tarta de melaza. Harry parecía niño de 3 años:

-Ginny, yo quiero… yo quiero tarta- pidió el, con el plato en la mano, a Ginny se le hizo tan tierna esa imagen, que antes de servirle, le dio un beso muy tierno, que a Harry lo descoloco:

-¿Sabes Ginny? Tuve la mejor suerte del mundo… Una esposa perfecta y un hijo perfecto de la mujer perfecta a la que amo- termino el, Ginny se enterneció y lo abrazo:

- Te amo Ginny- dijo Harry:

-Siempre- respondió Ginny, y luego al unisonó dijeron:

-Hasta el final-


End file.
